OBJECTIVES: a) Provision of complete capabilities in the diagnosis and treatment of patients with gynecological malignancies including the modalities of extended pelvic surgery, radiotherapy, chemotherapy and immunotherapy. b) An active program of cancer detection and selective management of preinvasive disease of the cervix utilizing colposcopy, cryosurgery and conventional surgical technique. c) To carry on an active and multidiscipline program of basic science and clinical research in the areas of tumor immunology, radiotherapy, chemotherapy and extended pelvic surgery. d) Training of post-residency fellows in Gynecological oncology who will be eligible for sub-certification of Gynecological Oncology by the American College of Ob/Gyn. e) Development of a teaching program that will both educate and orient medical students and residents in the field of Gynecologic Oncology. f) Training of selected nurses for roles as paramedics in the investigation and management of patients with gynecologic malignancies. g) To improve the ability of physicians in So. Calif. to diagnose and treat women with gynecologic malignancies through postgraduate programs and personal and telephone consultations.